Forbidden Love
by Iluvbloomwinx
Summary: Ariel is a mermaid, a whole different thing from a siren. She has always hidden her voice, in fear of her sisters making her be a siren. They do terrible things, that only she sees. Ariel loves humans, but one day she saves a certain red-head, and falls in love with him.


Ariel was sitting next to the window, gazing at the beautiful sky. Her sisters were busy brushing their hair, putting on makeup, while Ariel occupied herself with admiring the scenery. Ariel was beautiful, with her red hair and dazzling blue eyes; she didn't need to busy herself with beauty treatments. Attina sighed, as the oldest she worried the most for her. She sat next to Ariel, and softly combed her hair with a pink brush. "Hey, Ariel," Attina said.

Ariel didn't reply, and kept quiet. "You know, Ariel. With your beauty, it doesn't really matter if you-"

"You know I can't do it, Attina. I can't-," Ariel said.

Attina kept brushing her hair. "I know you can't, but Daddy said I have to help him with royal duties. I need someone to take my shift." Ariel shifted slightly, and Attina didn't seem to notice her flinch. Attina continued, "Now, just follow your sisters' lead, and everything will be fine. Besides, I wish I didn't have to choose you but there was no one else available. You don't do anything around here. You have to start eventually, Ariel. It's our responsibility."

Attina left Ariel, with her thinking,_ I can't take her shift. What they do...What I'm going to do... It's too terrible._

Eric was a dashing man with dark black hair, blue eyes, and a charming smile. When he was young, people had often said he looked exactly like his father. He had to take their word for it because his father had died when he was barely born. Eric's dad was a sailor, and Eric wanted to be exactly like him. He started out as a sailor, and eventually became a captain of his very own ship, The Queen of the Sea. During his sailor adventures, he met John Smith, a loyal blonde man and became very good friends.

Eric was in his office going through each crew member's papers. He paused when he got to a strange file,

**Peter Pan**  
**Age: 17**  
**Description: a red-haired boy with brown eyes, and a green shirt and tights. He has brown shoes, and always carries a hat with a red feather**  
**Abilities: literal flying, good at sword fighting, but also good at mocking**

Eric didn't know what to think when it came to the flying part, yet decided to believe the words written. There was a knock on the door, with John Smith standing under the doorway. "Captain Eric, may I come in?" John asked. Eric nodded, putting away the paper. John leaned on the desk, taking comfort in Eric's office.

"Eric, we're nearing the Cove," John said.

"Very good, John. You may return with the crew," Eric said.

John looked displeased, he snapped his fingers in front of Eric. "Eric, you don't understand. This is the Arabella Cove." John said.

Eric looked up, irritated. "And why is this important? The Arabella Cove is the quickest way to our destination, according to the maps."

"But it's also the Cove in legends, many sailors have passed by the cove but drowned and never were heard from again. Some journal entries even suggest possible existence of sirens,"

"John Smith, I'm not in the mood for your stories right now. I order you to go back to the crew to prepare them to turn in Arabella Cove. And don't even think of telling them your ridiculous theories," Eric said.

John stood up, and turned towards the door. He paused, and looked at Eric. Eric turned his face away from John. "I hope you're right, Eric," John said as he walked away.

Ariel peeked her head out from behind some purple coral. Seeing that the coast was clear, she motioned to another mermaid to follow her. Ariel swam towards a big boulder, and pushed it to one side. The mermaid swam in, leaving Ariel placing the boulder back to its place. Ariel sighed, and managed to smile at her friend.

"Thank you so much, Emily. You have no idea how much this means to me," Ariel said. Emily looked around in awe, still not getting used to the magnificent grotto Ariel had. It consisted of so many human artifacts that Ariel had collected from sunken ships and some from the surface itself. Emily fingered one of Ariel's recent items, a thing called a dinglehopper.

Ariel looked at Emily in envy, Emily was a beauty of her own. She had silken black hair, ruby lips, and glistening white skin. Her fin was dark blue, and Emily's seashells matched perfectly. Emily sometimes joked around with Ariel how many guys had proposed to her, both of them treating the topic lightly. They knew that at such an age, it was pointless to think about it. Ariel was going to be courted to a prince, her being a princess and all. Emily would get to choose her own husband, one who she would marry for love.

Emily took her eyes away from the dinglehopper and glanced at Ariel.

"So, why did you want us to meet here?" Ariel took a deep breath, and sat next to Emily. Ariel hummed a few notes and opened her mouth.

"Many years have passed...So much has changed...but that is simply a fact...You are the best friend everyone wishes they could have...there's no one else who I'd rather be...you're my family...Best friend...sister who can lend...to you..."

Emily's eyes were soaked with tears, her hand pressed to her chest. "That was beautiful, Ariel. You clearly inherited your singing from your mom," Emily said. Ariel nodded, turning so Emily wouldn't see Ariel's face. Emily seemed to notice, and put her hand on her. "Hey, Ariel. I'm sorry for mentioning her, I should've chosen my words more carefully," Emily said.

Ariel shook her head. "It's not your fault, I'm just worried about what Attina said to me earlier."

Emily smiled. "Oh, yeah that's right. Attina and her big group of mean girls are finally letting you sing as an official siren princess! Aren't you excited?" Ariel attempted a forced smile, feeling her cheeks expand.

"Yep, super-duper bubbly excited," Ariel said.

Emily frowned. "You don't seem happy at all, Ari. It's about your sense of justice, isn't it?"

Ariel sighed. "Well, what we do is wrong, Emily. Can't you see that? I mean, all we do is sing, and shwooo! Gone, forever!"  
Emily grimaced. "You do realize, that the only reason why you think those dangerous thoughts is because you have infatuated yourself with humans. Next time you see me, Ariel, you're probably going to be in love with a human!"

Ariel couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. Bubbles escaped her mouth, and eventually Emily joined in. Ariel giggled even more, the idea of marrying a human was not only forbidden; but absurd. Ariel didn't agree though on what Emily said, doing what sirens did was wrong. She wanted to ask Emily if she could do it for her instead, but Emily probably thought Ariel was going to do it anyway.

"Em, could you possibly, you know- do it?" Ariel asked quietly.

Emily stared at her with cold eyes. "No, Ariel. You're a daughter of Triton, you of all mermaids should have been doing this since..."

"You know what, forget it. I'll do it, but you can forget about us being friends anymore," Ariel said.

Emily widened her eyes. "What? Ariel, I-"

Ariel just swam towards the rock door and opened it. She didn't glance at Emily, and Emily went next to her. Emily looked at Ariel, yet Ariel just pointed to the door. Emily regretfully swam away, wiping away freshly spouted tears.


End file.
